Other Language
Since its creation, Yvens Ayicko Wiki has been dubbed into many languagese other than English. Azerbajian in Azerbajian, the show is called "Dunya Maceralari" Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Trivia Yvens Ayicko Narrators Yvens Ayicko Wiki Narrtors Arabic Voice Actors Jihan Malla - Earth and Hanazuki Rana Al Rifai - Ben Tennyson Ismail Mouawad - Lincoln Dani Bustani - Robin Charbel Ayoub - Tomas Race Ahmed El-Agha - Dipper Pines Wafa'a Abdullah - Mabel Pines Nesma Mahgoub - Elsa Brazilian Portuguese in Brazil, the series in is the this known as "O Aventures do Mundo" and is Narrated by Yvens Ayicko Wiki from the first season to the fifth and Movies onwards, with having narrated from the eighth season to the tweifth. Voice Actors Bruna Laynes - Earth and Miyafuji Yoshika Ana Lucia Menezes - Timmy and Ben Tennyson Beta Cinalli - Hanazuki Evie Saide - Unikitty Wendell Bezerra - Spongebob SquarePants Andre Marcondes - Steven Universe Manolo Rey - Robin João Carlos Guerra - White Big Black João Victor Granja - Gumball Anderson Coutinho - Entrée Bianca Alencar - Mabel Pines Taryn Szpilman - Elsa Thiago Keplmair - Dipper Pines Gustavo Pereira - Jimmy-two Flavia Fontenelle - Red Hemka Marisa Leal - Gundula Rall Silvia Goiabeira - Miyafuji Yoshika Sergio Stern - Mordecai Fernando Mendonca - Dusty Crophopper Marcelo Garcia - Tomas Race Yah Gesteira - K.O Luiz Carlos de Morais - Daizo Tokyo Bulgarian in Bulgaria. the series in is the known as "Svetovnoto Prikiyuchenie" with wikia is de we're narrated by season onwards movies onwards www.TWA.com Voice Actors Asya Racheva - Earth Finn Steven amd K.O Vilma Kartalska - Unikitty Martin Geraskov - Thomas and Dipper Pines Tatyana Etimova - Gumball and Hanazuki Nencho Balabanov - Daizo Tokyo Marian Bachev - Rigby Zhivko Dzhuranov - Johnny Mikhaela Tyuleva - Red Hemka Ivan Valchev - Dusty Crophopper Asya Bratanova - Mabel Pines Kamen Asenov - Robin Christian Fokov - Vill Black Nadezhda Panayotova - Elsa Aleksandra Sarhadjieva - White Cashinga Hristo Dimitrov - Mordecai Croatian in Croatia, the this is in de're narrated as "Svjetske Avanture" movies onwards in full movies wikia with is de we're narrated Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Czech in Czech, the season in is onwards as "Svetove Dobrodruzstvi" movies onwards in full movies with wikia is de we're narrated by series Voice Actros Kristina Jelinkova - Earth and Ben Tennyson Jan Kalous - Thomas Poradny Rostak - Gumball Igor Bares - Tomas Race Krystof Hadek - Dusty Crophopper David Stepan - Dipper Pines Pavlina Kostkova Dytrtova - Mabel Pines Matej Machacek - Lincoln Martina Kechnerov - Vill Black Klara Simanova - Mabel Pines (Season 1) Danish in Dansk, narrated in is the this de we're onwards movies as "Verdens Eventyr" Danish with wikia is de of we to narrated by series DK Voice Actors Casper Phillipson - Thomas Simon Stenspil - Dusty Crophopper Andreas Berg Nielsen - Dipper Pines Julie Agnete Vang - Mabel Pines Rebekka Weissfeld - Gumball Oliver Berg - Finn Dutch in Dutch narrated "De World Adventures" Dutch with wikia is de of we narrated Voice Actors Jary Beekhuizen - Steven Jurgen Theuns - Thomas Trevor Reekers - Mordecai Thijs van Aken - Rigby Philip ten Bosch - Jimmy Stephan Holwerda - Dipper Pines Kim van Zeben - Mabel Pines Huub Dikstaal - Dusty Crophopper English (UK) Voice Actors Della Saba - Earth (UK) Ben Small - Thomas (UK 2009-2015) John Hasler - Thomas (UK onwards) Mark Moraghan - White Big Ball (UK Season 5 onwards) English (US) Voice Actors Sam Lavagnino - Earth (US) Martin Sherman - Thomas (US 2009/2015) Joseph May - Thomas (US) George Carlin - White Big Ball (US 1971/1996) Alec Bladwin - White Big Ball (US Thomas and the Magic Railroad only) Keith Szarabajka - White Big Ball (US 2001/2004) Paul Eiding - White Big Ball (US 2005/2008) Kevin Michael Richardson - White Big Ball (US 2009 onwards) Estonian Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Finnish in the is Finnish narrated "Maailman Adventures" Finnish with wiki is de of we're narrated by new Voice Actors Juha Varis - Thomas Joonathan Kettunen - Earth and Steven Aku Hirviniemi - Dusty Crophopper Aksu Palmen - Finn Saara Lehtonen - Lincoln French Voice Actors Blanche Ravalec - Earth Fabrice Trojani - Thomas Sophie Pyronnet - Gumball Sauvane Delanoe - Ben Tennyson Matias Kozlowski - Robin Emmanuel Dekoninck - Mordecai Maxime Donnay - Rigby Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque - Johnny Paul Borne - Tomas Race Celine Legendre-Herda - Gundula Rall Jeremy Prevost - Grizzly Bear Thibaut Delmotte - Dipper Pines Veronique Fyon - Finn Carole Baillien - Mabel Pines Fred Testot - Dusty Crophopper Marie Facundo - Steven Universe Gabriel Lessard - Jimmy-Two Louis-Philippe Dandenault - Entrée Nathalie Bienaime - Lincoln German Voice Actors Sebastian Fitzner - Earth and Steven Eberhard Haar - White Big Ball Constantin von Jascheroff - Finn Julius Jellinek - Johnny Karlo Hackenberger - Mordecai Luisa Wietzorek - Mabel Pines Rainer Fritzsche - Rigby Christian Stark - Thomas Sebastian Fitzner - Steven Universe Sebastian Winkler - Grizzly Bear Ozan Unal - Dipper Pines Martin Halm - Dusty Crophopper Julien Haggege - Robin Santiago Ziesmer - Spongebob Squarepants Daniel Kirchberger - Lincoln Dirk Stollberg - Jimmy Greek in the as "Greek" Voice Actors Ria Apergi - Steven K.O and Lincoln Hari's Grigoropoulos - Thomas Khysoyla Papadopoyloy - Unikitty Giorgos Purpasopoulos - Grizzly Bear Gioruos Kapoutzidis - Dusty Crophopper Dionisis Kladis - Dipper Pines Irini Chronaki - Mabel Pines Mairi Sinatsaki - White Cashinga Loukas Frangoulis - Robin Hungarian Voice Actors Haffner Aniko - Earth and Unikitty Csore Gabor - Thomas Almos Elod - Robin Zoltan Rajkai - Mordecai Csiby Gergely - K.O Markovics Tamas - Johnny Balazs Acs - Lincoln Csuha Borbala - White Cashinga Tamas Markovics - Dipper Pines Barath Istvan - Finn Bogdan Gergo - Steven Universe Czeto Roland - Dusty Crophopper Ilona Molnar - Mabel Pines Janos Bacskai - Vill Black Hindi in narrators is in the wild wikia hindi Voice Actors Keashav Kava - Robin TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Hebrew in narrators is in the with wikia Hebrew Voice Actors Mia Kadosh - Earth Dorel Zohar - Thomas Sharon Shachal - Mabel Pines Daniel Magon - Dipper Pines Guy Raifman - Lincoln Gilan Shahaf - Mordecai Dan Kiesler - Rigby Jonathan Magon - Finn Eilla Feldman - Miyafuji Yoshika Icelandic Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Indonesian Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Italian in is narrators de we're de be me as "Il Avventura Mondo Voice Actors Chiara Oliviero - Earth Claudia Scarpa - Unikitty Leonardo Caneva - Gumball Riccardo Suarez - Steven Alessio De Filippis - Robin Mordecai Rigby and Lincoln Marco Vivio - Thomas Nigel Uno (Season 19) Renato Novara - Johnny Test Davide Garbolino - Jimmy Gio Gio Rapattoni - Michael Black Boys (Season 20 onwards) Gabriele Patriarca - Vill Black Tiziana Martello - Mabel Pines Barbara Pitotti - Ben 10 Antonella Alessandro - Gundula Rall Alex Polidori - Finn Enzo Avolio - White Big Ball Simone Lupinacci - Dipper Pines Japanese Voice Actors Ai Kakuma - Earth and Hikari Karibuchi Kanno Tomomi - Ben Tennyson Kumiko Higa - Thomas Hayashi yu - Steven Universe Junko Takeuchi - Gumball Yoshihisa Kawahara - Grizzly Bear Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon Romi Park - Finn Maaya Uchida - Hanazuki and Unikitty Misato Fukuen - Miyafuji Yoshika Aya Uchida - Hattori Shizuka Koji Ochial - Mordecai Sosuke Komori - Rigby Akeno Watanabe - Michael Black Boys (S22 onwards) Ayuru Ohashi - Michael Black Boys (S19) Keiko Nemoto - Jimmy-Two Kozue Harashima - Mabel Pines Yu Mizushima - Johnny Test Yuki Tai - Dipper Pines Tatsuomi Hamada - Lincoln Takashi Onozuka - Robin Takako Matsu - Elsa Tadashi Miyazawa - Uncle Grandpa Eita Nagayana - Dusty Crophopper Eri Inagawa - K.O Kan Tanaka - White Big Ball Korean Voice Actors Shin Yong-U - Thomas Kim Eun-a - Earth and Red Hemka Jeong-Hwa Yang - Lincoln Choe Seunghun - Johnny Kim Chaeha - K.O Gang Su-Jin - Robin Joon Suk-gyeong - Mabel Pines Jang Min-hyeok - Dipper Pines Lee Jay Hyun - Unikitty Choi Han - Uncle Grandpa Song Joon-Seok - Grizzly Bear Kim Myeongjun - Lee Juchang - Cho Kyungyi - Miyafuji Yoshika Latin American Spanish in narrated is de we're be me as "Las Aventura's Mundial" narrated Yvens Ayicko Wiki in is de're narrated Voice Actors Analiz Sanchez - Earth Carla Castaneda - Hanazuki Isabel Martinon - Gumball Beto Castillo - Tomas Race Jose Luis Piedra - Lincoln Arturo Castaneda - K.O Blas Garcia - Daizo Tokyo Luis Leonardo Suarez - Tomas Race Leisha Madina - Steven Universe Arturo Catano - Mordecai Alondra Hidalgo - Red Hemka Alejandro Graue - Dipper Pines Edson Matus - Dusty Crophopper Ernesto Lezama - Johnny Luis Daniel Ramirez - Entrée Miguel Angel Ghigliazza - White Big Ball Johnny Torres - Jimmy-Two Jose Antonio Toledano - Finn Jose Gilberto Vilchis - Uncle Grandpa Sol Nieto - Mabel Pines Reinaldo Rojas - Robin Moises Ivan Mora - Rigby Carmen Sarahi - Elsa Latvian Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Trivia Lithuanian Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Trivia Malay Voice Actors Ryan Lee Bhaska-ran - Finn Haniff Bin Hamzah - Dusty Crophopper Zetgy Izzati - Earth and Lincoln TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Trivia Norwegian Voice Actors Martin Lange - Yvens and Thomas Jan Gunnar Roise - Dusty Crophopper Sigbjorn Solheim - Dipper Pines Lena Meieran - Mabel Pines Kristian Holten Bjerke - Finn TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Trivia Polish Voice Actors Joanna Pach - Earth Marta Dobecka - Unikitty Milsoz Konkel - Gumball Jabusz Zadura - Thomas Agnieszka Pilaszewska - Mabel Pines Filip Rogowski - Lincoln Piotr Bak - Daizo Tokyo Anna Ulas - Gundula Rall Bernard Lewandowski - Vill Black Anna Gejewska - Miyafuji Yoshika Grzegorz Drojewski - Finn Magdalena Korcynska - Jimmy Maciej Musial - Dusty Crophopper Krzysztof Szczerbinski - Rigby Jan Rotowski - Steven Universe Przemyslaw Stippa - Robin Maciej Dybowski - K.O Pawel Ciolkosz - Dipper Pines Piotr Bajtlik - Mordecai European Portuguese in the as "The World Adventures "Pierre Borsan" Portugal Voice Actors Sandra de Castro - Earth and Lincoln Andre Raimundo - K.O Ivo Bastos - Mordecai Pedro Manana - Rigby Peter Michael - Robin Sissi Martins - Steven and Red Hemka Adriana Moniz - Michael Black Boys Solange Santos - Mabel Pines João Pedro Jesus - Dipper Pines Mario Bomba - Tomas Race Ricardo Alas - Dusty Crophopper Romanian Voice Actors Tamara Roman - Earth Hanazuki and K.O Richard Balint - Thomas and Gundula Rall Radu Chirtan - Gumball Raul Stanulescu - Ben Tennyson Alexandra Radu - Unikitty Cristian Neacsu - Mordecai Claudiu Maier - Rigby Victor Bucur - Daizo Tokyo Radu Chirtan - Gumball Smaranda Caragea - Jimmy Dalma Kovacs - Elsa Ernest Fazekas - Johnny Virgil Aioanei - Vill Black Viorel Ionescu - Robin Claudia Prec - Mabel Pines Razvan Dinu - Steven Universe Marius Dragus - Dipper Pines Russian Voice Actors Alena Sozinova - Earth and Steven Universe Lev Akselrod - Gumball Prokhor Chekhovskoy - Thomas Anastasiya Lapina - Miyafuji Yoshika Olga Kuznetsova - Robin and Gundula Rall Lina Ivanova - Lincoln Prokhorov Chekhovski - Mordecai Diomid Vinogradov - Rigby Nataliya Tereshkova - Mabel Pines Anna Buturlina - Elsa Anton Kolesnikov - Dipper Pines Kohstantin Kryukov - Dusty Crophopper Olga Golovanova - White Cashinga Daniel Eldarov - White Big Ball (Russian Singing voice) Serbian The World Adventures narrated is as "Bijan Zirovic" Serbain Voice Actors Marijuana Zivanovic - Earth and Lincoln Mina Nenadovic - Unikitty and Miyafuji Yoshika Jelena Gavrilovic - Elsa Nenad Stojmenovic - Johnny TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Slovenian The World Adventures narrated is as "Vladimir Jurc" Slovenian Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Taiwanese Mandarin The World Adventures is as "Gian Zhihong" Taiwanese Mandarin Narrated Voice Actors Niu Kaiyang - Dipper Pines Xie Jiao Juan - Mabel Pines TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Thai The World Adventures is as Thai narrated Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Turkish in the we're - Turkish as "Dunya Macerasi" narrarted Musfik Kenter as Metin Serezli as Nevra Serezli (2015) Google YouTube Movies DVD Series 'Season ,Episodes Turkish DVD Movies narrarted Yildiz Kenter The World Adventures 1970/2000 2001-present Voice Actors Elif Erdal - Earth and Gumball Onur Kiris - Thomas and Robin Gulnur Badakal - Steven Universe Fatih Ozkul - Spongebob Squarepants Gokhan Demirel - Daizo Tokyo Ali Hekimoglu - Dipper Pines (Season 1) Sercan Gidsoglu - Johnny Ozgur Ozdural - Rigby Harun Can - Thomas and Mordecai Selin Ozturk - Mabel Pines Onur Kiris - Robin Mustafa Sandal - Dusty Crophopper Begum Gunceler - Elsa Cuneyt Sayil - Lincoln Levent Unsal - Grizzly Bear Ukrainian The World Adventures "Oleksa Nehrebeckyj" Narrated Ukraine Voice Actors Andriy Fedinchyk - Thomas V'yacheslav Hikolenko - Dusty Crophopper TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Trivia Vietnamese Voice Actors Thanh Huong - Earth and Steven Gia Tri - Thomas Anh Tuan - Binnie Truong Tan - White Big Ball Tien Dat - Daizo Tokyo Quoc Tin - Uncle Grandpa Welsh in the narrated, "John Ogwen" as "Mae'r Adventures Byd" Season, Episode, Character Names Voice Actors Elain Llwyd - Earth Ben Steven and Unikitty Steffan Rhys - Thomas and Orange Aled Evans - White Big Ball Emyr Roberts - Daizo Tokyo Dyfrig Evans - Four Arms TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBACategory:Other Languagese Wikia Category:TWA Characters Category:Browse Category:Voice Actors Cast: Category:Narrators Category:MultiLaguagese